What Are You Doing?
by BindedInChains13
Summary: Masamune finally matured, but once again Keji and Motochika brought sake to the party. After a long night Masamune drives Yukimura home but the drunk young tiger has a special surprise in store for Masamune.


**...Um lol? I blame myself and being half asleep so don't yell at me! Um yeah...This is a sequel to The Perfect Party and...god i have no idea where this idea first came from...**

**Leave me alone! xD**

**Warning: Slight Yaoi...don't like? don't read then**

* * *

><p>Masamune was really getting tired of this routine. Keji and Motochika keep bringing sake to a party, everyone gets drunk, and all hell breaks loose. Last time he almost went all the way with Yukimura but the bastard Motochika had to ruin it. And right now said Yuki was half asleep right beside him, drunk as usual. You would think that by now the boy would get a clue and not be around Masamune when he's drunk. But Masamune is actually kind of glad he still comes to him. As much as he hates the teasing, Yukimura still finds Masamune a trusting friend, and not wanting to ruin that Masamune offered him a ride home. No lecherous intentions were to be seen in his eye.<p>

"Ok Yukimura we're home." Masamune mumbled, stirring the younger male with a large jab to his shoulder. Yukimura groaned in his sleep, completely ignoring the one eyed male. Masamune swore under his breath. It was impossible to wake this boy up when he's out. Not in the mood for his game he got out of the car, walked over to Yukimura's door, and yanked him out. To top it off Masamune was carrying him bridal style. Masamune kicked the door open, expecting Old Man Takeda to greet them, but only receiving silence.

"Oyakata-sama won't be home for a few days." Yukimura whispered, slowly waking from his slumber. Oh…_now_ he wakes up. Where was that damn monkey when he actually needed him?

"And monkey boy?"

"He was at the party remember. I think Katakura-dono went somewhere with him." Yukimura lisped, struggling to get out of Masamune's grip. _'That bastard! He runs off with Monkey boy instead of taking me home…_' Masamune cursed at his right eye in silence. The young dragon finally noticed the young clad's struggle of escape and put him down gently. Yukimura thanked him but as soon as he took the first step he fell over.

"You idiot." Masamune laughed. He picked Yukimura back up and carried him up stairs. Yukimura didn't struggle this time, knowing it was pointless. Kicking another door, Masamune dropped the drunken Yukimura onto his bed and left. Being alone in a bedroom with your crush drunk is not very safe. Masamune didn't want to scare him again. Nodding at the confused Yukimura, Masamune left the room.

"I'll be downstairs until Sarutobi gets back." Masamune called before sliding onto the couch. He didn't realize how tired he was until he made contact with the pillow laid carefully on the arm rest. A few seconds later Masamune blacked out.

~0~0~ *A few hours later*

"Masamune!" Masamune jumped at the sudden call of his name. Groaning, he looked at the clock. It was 2am and Sasuke still wasn't back. What the hell are they doing? Masamune heard Yukimura call his name again. Apparently the lazy ass didn't want to come downstairs. Masamune groaned again as he carried himself upstairs and stopped in front of Yukimura's door.

"What is it?" Masamune yawned, still feeling groggy from his nap being interrupted.

"Could you come in here please?" Yukimura whispered, his voice sounding desperate. Masamune could tell right away the young tiger was still drunk. How long it was going to last was beyond the dragon.

"What is it- WHOA!" Masamune rubbed his eye. Was he really seeing this? Masamune pinched himself, and sure enough, it wasn't a dream. He rubbed his lone eye again as Yukimura walked up to him.

~0~0~ *later that afternoon*

Masamune smirked as he sipped from his milkshake. Ieyasu, Motochika, and Motonari all stared at him with curious eyes.

"Well Masamune you seem to be in a good mood…did something happen?" Ieyasu finally asked. The other two nodded in agreement, wondering what made this moody dragon Mr. Sunshine all of a sudden. Masamune looked at them and gave them a smile so sweet, anyone would have melted in pure bliss.

"Yes Yasu, something very good happened." Masamune smirked. Ieyasu was about to press for more answers when suddenly, Masamune's phone began to ring. Digging it out of his pocket, the dragon smirked at the number. The other three boys scooted closer, hoping to hear the person he was talking to.

"_Masamune-dono!" _The three boys chuckled, not really surprised it was Yukimura. And boy did he sound pissed.

"Sup? …What?...Ok no you can't hold me responsible for that…Why? Because you seduced me of course! …You called me at 2 in the morning! …You were wearing a fricken nurse costume for god's sake! …Well you pushed me onto your bed and started touching me in places I can't even say! …You were threatening me with a damn whip! What did you want me to do? Break your hand to make you drop it? …You don't believe me..Of course of course! …Fuck…Hang on." At this point all three boys were blushing terribly, understanding exactly what made Masamune so happy.

"Um..Masamune?" Motochika whispered, eyeing the dragon as Masamune sent Yukimura a text message.

"Hm?"

"Was Yukimura seriously in a nurse costume?"

"Yeah, check for yourself." Masamune held the phone out, which Motochika took so Ieyasu could see. Sure enough it was Yukimura in a nurse costume…A really short one too. It looked too tight, two buttons were undone which showed off his chest, and it looked unbelievably tight around the ass. He even wore white knee socks and…heels? Worse yet Yukimura was in fact holding a whip, even going as far as licking its handle seductively. Suddenly the phone rang again, which Masamune took back.

"Yeah? …See I told you…Why apologize? I never said I didn't like it… Do I even need to ask why you have that stuff in your room? Yeah ok…Yeah I'll see you later then. Bye." Masamune hung up with a large sinister grin on his face. Once again Motochika took the phone and looked at the picture. Motochika was blushing and Ieyasu had to hold his nose before it started to bleed. Masamune started laughing at them both.

"You disgusting perverts." Motonari whispered in distain.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell was I thinking? xD! Well this makes an excillent sequel to The Perfect Party no? xD<strong>

**ummm Review and...stuff...Meh *goes to sleep***


End file.
